


Neither Here Nor There

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Non- oh... queste sono tutte foto mie? Non mi sono mai accorto che le hai fatte...”</i><br/>“Lo so. È questo il bello.”<br/>“Ma... perché?”<br/>“Non voglio... Dovesse succedere qualcosa, non voglio dimenticarti.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Here Nor There

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Maritombola per il prompt 80, scrivere una storia tra le 800 e le 900 parole.  
> Betareader: nessie_sun  
> Il titolo è quello di una canzone dei Lost In The Trees.

_Toc toc._

 

_“Mr. Stewart? NYPD.”_

 

“Dove ho messo quel file? Stephen, ricordi il documento che avevo scritto sul tuo computer? Dimmi che non l’hai cancellato!”

“Non ho cancellato nulla, guarda in qualche altra cartella.”

 

_“Mr. Stewart, lei aveva una relazione con il signor Colbert, vero?”_

 

“Non- oh... queste sono tutte foto mie? Non mi sono mai accorto che le hai fatte...”

“Lo so. È questo il bello.”

“Ma... perché?”

“Non voglio... Dovesse succedere qualcosa, non voglio dimenticarti.”

 

_“Abbiamo trovato i suoi contatti sul cellulare del signor Colbert, era il suo contatto di emergenza. Avremmo voluto avvertirla prima, ma il suo telefono non era raggiungibile.”_

 

“Andiamo, Stephen, cosa vuoi che succeda?”

“Non... non si sa mai. Non sopporterei di dimenticarmi di come è fatto il tuo viso quando pensi che nessuno ti veda. Le smorfie che fai quando leggi un libro che ti piace o l’espressione determinata mentre salvi il mondo in uno dei tuoi videogiochi.”

 

_“Una macchina non si è fermata allo stop.”_

 

“È ridicolo.”

 

_“Il colpo è stato fatale.”_

 

“No, che non lo è!”

 

_“Il medico legale ha detto che non ha sofferto.”_

 

“Va bene, va bene. Dove è il mio file?”

 

_“So che è... difficile, ma dovrebbe... dovrebbe venire con noi per l’identificazione, signor Stewart.”_

 

“Ah, fa’ vedere.”

 

¤¤¤

 

L’uomo che ha davanti è pallido, troppo pallido. Stephen non ha mai avuto quel colorito, nemmeno quando stava male. Certo, i capelli scuri, ancora più scuri in confronto, sembrano morbidi come i suoi e i lineamenti del volto sono uguali ai suoi, ma non è lui. Non può esserlo, no?

Non deve esserlo, non può perderlo. È l’unica persona che gli è stata accanto fin dall’inizio, l’unica di cui gli importa qualcosa. Non può non esserci più.

Il mondo sta diventando tutto offuscato. È un bene, no? Si sveglierà e Stephen sarà lì, al suo fianco, una tazza di caffè fumante in mano e un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, mentre lo prende in giro per qualcosa.

 

¤¤¤

 

Quello in tv non è Stephen. Tutte le immagini che si inseguono l’un l’altra, raccontando la sua carriera, non sono Stephen. Quello è l’altro, il tizio che fa divertire la gente, ma non è... non era Stephen. Gli occhi erano diversi... c’era una luce diversa ogni volta che erano a casa da soli, mentre rileggeva per la milionesima volta Il Signore degli Anelli o mentre faceva colazione. Il sorriso era diverso mentre gli cantava _Happy Birthday_ e gli prometteva il paradiso nello stesso momento.

Quello in tv non è Stephen, non il _suo_ Stephen quanto meno. E sta diventando sempre più difficile distinguere la persona dal personaggio.

Cerca nel suo cellulare, ma non è mai stato il tipo da fare foto – infatti quelle che ci sono, sono opera di Stephen.

Accende il Mac e torna in quella cartella piena di foto, ha bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. 376 file. Non dovrebbe essere difficile trovare qualcosa, hanno fatto foto assieme, in fondo.

 

_Jon impegnato a fare un puzzle sul tavolo del salotto._

 

Ricorda quel puzzle, Stephen lo ha comprato per suo nipote. Poi sono tornati a New York e ne ha comprato un altro per sé. È una foto notturna dell’Empire State Building, lo hanno incorniciato e appeso in salotto.

 

_Primo piano di Jon che scruta un pezzo._

 

Stava tentando di capire dove andassero quelle finestre; i pezzi sembravano tutti uguali.

 

_Jon addormentato sul divano, un libro aperto accanto a sé e la copertina che era scivolata per terra._

 

Non riesce a capire che libro fosse, ma quel divano è vecchio, quindi deve essere di uno degli ospiti dei primi anni, quando Stephen ancora si alzava ansioso non trovandolo accanto a sé nel cuore della notte.

 

_Jon impegnato in cucina._

 

Una delle rare volte che lo faceva, quando c’era Stephen in casa. Era sempre stato il più bravo tra i fornelli, anche se a volte Jon lo aiutava.

 

_Jon con uno dei loro cani._

 

È il giorno in cui l’hanno portato a casa, riconosce il nastro rosso che hanno dovuto usare a mo’ di collare, perché Stephen si era scordato di prenderlo, dando poi la colpa a lui.

 

_Jon che sorride, guardando qualcosa non ripreso._

 

Chissà cos’era, forse uno dei suoi regali. Stephen amava fargli regali senza un motivo preciso; a volte tornava a casa e diceva scrollando le spalle: “L’ho visto e mi sei venuto in mente.”

 

_Jon in ufficio._

 

_Jon sulla spiaggia._

 

_Jon sul set._

 

_Jon a letto._

 

_Primo piano di Jon._

 

_Jon. Jon. Jon. Jon._

 

_Solo Jon._

 

376 foto e non una in cui ci sia Stephen. È assurdo, ridicolo, impossibile, eppure non c’è una singola foto in cui ci sia anche Stephen, le ha controllate tutte attentamente, nemmeno uno stupido riflesso da qualche parte

Sente la rabbia montargli dentro mentre con una manata fa finire il computer per terra, ma questo non basta a calmarlo. Non vuole dimenticarsi di lui, di come era fuori da un set televisivo, non può.

Ma è troppo tardi oramai, non può fare altro che piangere di nuovo, ancora, fino a che non sentirà più nulla o, chissà, morirà anche lui dal dolore. _Non è un’idea così sgradevole, in fondo_ , pensa mentre si lascia scivolare a terra. I singhiozzi e le lacrime sono l’unica cosa che possono fargli compagnia, oramai.


End file.
